Pays de Galles indépendant
by Anorluin
Summary: Quinze minutes qu'Arthur attendait ses frères pour leur réunion mensuel, et aucun des trois abrutis n'avait daigné se présenter au manoir de l'anglais qui maintenant fulminait. Ce n'est que quand il décida de retourner vers son thé probablement froid qu'une voiture se profila à l'horizon. Et que ses frères descendirent tous plus ou moins alcoolisés.


Bonjour Bonjour ^^

Aujourd'hui un petit texte que j'ai écrit il y a une éternité sur la fratrie Kirkland (parce qu'ils le valent bien et que j'adore faire tourner Arthur en bourrique x) )

Depuis que j'ai découvert je ne peut plus entendre certaines réplique de Kamelot sans rire x')

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

disclaimer : Tout appartient à Himaruya... même si je négocie dur...

* * *

Pays de Galles indépendant

* * *

Quinze minutes de retard… Arthur regarda sa montre irrité… La réunion mensuelle des représentants du Royaume-Unis – aussi appelée dans le jargon réunion familiale des Kirkland – aurait dû commencer il y avait de cela un bon quart d'heure et aucun des trois abrutis qui lui servaient de frères n'avaient daigné se présenter au manoir de l'anglais… et aucun ne répondaient au téléphone non plus… Surtout qu'étant en plein Brexit ils en avaient du boulot… Enfin lui surtout… Scotty avait décrété que le Brexit était entièrement de la faute de Londres et que par conséquent Arthur devait se charger du bordel administratif… Et Sean et Cymru avait choisi de suivre – pour changer – leur grand frère, enfin surtout pour emmerder leur benjamin. Le blond se retourna rageur pour remonter à son bureau mais un bruit de moteur le retint. Le profil de la Bentley de Cymru apparu à l'horizon, remonta l'allée de rosiers avant de se garer juste devant l'entrée. L'écossais et l'irlandais sortirent les premiers, le dernier indiquant sans doute à son chauffeur l'heure à laquelle il devrait les récupérer. De son côté Arthur sorti en fulminant, sans rien laisser paraître, il était un gentleman après tout. Vingt minutes de retard… Vingt minutes qu'il poireautait… Et son thé devait maintenant être froid… Ils avaient intérêt à avoir une excellente excuse. Il patienta sur le perron, observant Allistair tenir le Gallois qui manquait de s'effondrer à chaque pas… Bon et le roux ne semblait pas beaucoup plus stable que lui, ha, et au sourire brillant de l'irlandais, Arthur pouvait presque en déduire le nombre de bouteilles de whiskey qu'ils avaient dû se descendre.

\- TWENTY MINUTES ! TWENTY FUCKING MINUTES LATE ! AND YOU'RE ALL FUCKING DRUNK YOU JERKS! – explosa l'anglais.

\- Ooooh calme toi Arthiiie – commença Cymru se tenant toujours à l'aîné – on est laaaAaa…

\- BUT YOU ARE ALL DRUNK ! I HOPE YOU HAVE AN EXCUSE! AND A VERY GOOD ONE!

\- SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I HAVE A HEADACHE! – rugit Allistair haineux.

\- I DON'T FUCKING CARE ! NOW ALL OF – il se stoppa en plein milieu de sa phrase voyant son frère s'effondrer, inconscient, rattrapé de justesse par l'écossais.

\- IT'S YOUR FAULT ! accusa l'aîné soulevant le gallois pour le porter à l'intérieur.

Arthur resta stupéfait, sa faute ? Et puis il n'avait jamais vu le sage pays de Galles dans cet état… Irlande se fixa devant lui toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- As-tu oublié quel jour oon est aujoouurd'huiii ?

\- De quoi parles-tu Sean ?

\- La date – avec un sourire encore plus grand – whaaaat's today date Arthie ?

\- Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?

\- Allez Arthiiiiie!

\- …

\- Come one… le jooouuuur…

\- Sean…

\- Arthiiiiiiiie aalllleeeeeezzz ! The daaaate !

\- Le 12 décembre… fuck off ! – jura le blond les yeux écarquillé – Llywelyn's death birthday… hier… Il ?

Le sourire de l'Irlande se fit plus froid alors qu'il rentrait à la suite de ses frères dans la demeure de l'anglais tandis que l'autre se baffait intérieurement… Hier était l'anniversaire de mort du dernier Roi des Gallois.

-oOo-

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir mis la réunion aujourd'hui… j'avais oublié – tenta une nouvelle fois de se justifier Arthur.

\- YOU. FORGET. THE. DAY. WHERE. YOU. TAKE. FREEDOM. FROM. YOUR. OWN. BROTHER ?!

\- Allistair, je – essaya de nouveau le plus jeune.

Le visage du roux se durcit avant qu'il ne sorte des dossiers d'une sacoche qu'il avait dû récupérer magiquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? – interrogea Arthur décontenancé par le brusque changement de son aîné.

\- Ce que tu m'as demandé…

\- Ho… d'accord… thanks…

Un ronflement les interrompit et ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à Pays de Galles qui maintenant dormait bras croisés sur la table.

\- Et il se met dans cet état toutes les années ? Depuis quand ? – demanda le britannique incertain et légèrement coupable.

Allistair lui lança un regard blasé qu'Arthur ne soutint pas, le sujet du rattachement des royaumes de ses frères au sien était toujours une question épineuse pour la fratrie. Voyant son frère se renfermer légèrement, Irlande se leva pour passer un de ses bras autours des épaules de son cadet.

\- Allez Arthie, tu sais qu'on ne t'en veut plus vraiment…

\- Te fous pas de moi please – demanda Arthur maitrisant difficilement sa voix – je sais que comme les écossais, ton peuple ne veut pas du Royaume Uni.

\- But we love you liittle brooother – continua le roux toujours sous les effets de l'alcool – Et tu sais que…

\- PAYS DE GALLES INDEPANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNTT ! – hurla soudainement Cymru sous les yeux ébahis du reste de la fratrie avant de se rendormir sur la table toujours sous le regard ahuri des frères Kirkland.

* * *

Voilà... Bon je suppose que la chute était prévisible vu le titre ^^

Malgré tout j'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me faire par de vos impressions.

Bise. Anor.


End file.
